Vulnerable
by Kokoya1223
Summary: After one horrendous mission, the soldiers had been kidnapped and murdered by an underestimated group of Iraqi mishaps. The mission had gone horrifically, unimaginably wrong. America, believing he was unmatchable, took it upon himself to intervene an illegal gun walk. However, the situation reeked all to much as a trap as the Iraqi rogue group was there with the upper hand.
1. prologue

It was a dark day in Iraq, no one knew what was going to happen, not even America, the blonde nation was with the soldiers in Iraq, ready to ambush a squad team when the plan went wrong. It went totally wrong, little did the American troops know that it was all a trap, many of the soldiers were brutelly murdered, other's were captured. That included Alfred,

America. He had snuck into the military base pretending to be such a man, luckily he went unseen by the General, always having his head covered by someone, (he had to crouch down at times)

"Let the go of me!" America howled as he was tossed to the ground, he had swung his hand around to his belt pocket to grab his pistol when a gun was put to his head. A dark gruff looking man with black raggied hair and not shaved beard, with missing teeth, he wore a dark tan uniform similar to his own troops he spoke in a terrible english accent but it was fluent enough. "Make a move Alfred F. Jones, or should we say, America and i'll shoot you with this gun. I may not be able to kill you, but i and the whole army of my soldiers will make sure you'll never wake up again." The man waved his finger tips forward and saw shadows cover him.

America gulped for air realizing he was holding it, his glasses were already cracked, his face was scratched up from the kicking and beating, and all around him laid dead troops, from both sides. "What do you want..." He whispered, voice stronger than he expected eyes locked onto the trigger, he glanced briefly up at the man who grinned toothlessly. "That's none of your concern Alfred."

The general stepped back, but didn't lower his gun when suddenly he felt men tackle him into the ground again, he felt sharp pain ripple through his ribs as he was kicked and punched once more, America had no time to react when a large bat was smashed against his head.

The world was snapped in darkness. 


	2. Chapter 1

England was at his desk working silently, paperwork was all cluttered around. He wrote one more sentence on the document then finished. The British nation sat back in the brown leather chair and let out a heavy sigh. "Finished!" He puffed. He shifted back on his seat and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight peering through the windows.

Then came the sound of feet down the hall. They sounded quick and loud. England opened his eyes and then nearly jumped out of his skin when the door burst open. It was Japan. "Britian, America was captured!" He was panting for breath sweat rolling down his face. England leaped out of his chair sending it backwards, he banged against the wall.

"What? Are you serious?" He gasped and moved out from behind his desk.

Japan rested his hand over his heart panting eyes closed, he said. "H-Hai, I just uncoaded an encryption, It was saying how the Iraqis just captured America who had secretly joined the military platoon as Alfred F. Jones!" He opened his eyes to look up at England. His eyes were wide and he froze. America was...Captured?

No.

T-That can't be true right?

Right?

America was his lover. He vowed too him that he would never do anything to reckless, but look what he did! England bit his lower lip to hold back angry no and tears.

"C-Calm down Japan." He replied softly, trying to make himself seem stronger. He was once the ruler of the seas. He couldn't seem weak! Yet the thought of his America getting hurt made him furious and actually kind of scared.

Japan opened his mouth to speak when suddenly the television in England's office flickered on. How it did that, no one knew. (they must have stole if from the helicoptures) As static began to clear it showed a man's toothless mouth a black beared covering it and dark scarred skin.

"I have captured The United States of America. If you wish to see him, forfeit this war, send all the troops back, gives all the money you countries have and i'll set him free." His voice was cruel as he picked up the camera and brought it over to a blonde male.

It was America. England's blood went cold as he saw sweat clinging against his naked body. Red scarlet covered his chest and shoulders. Bruises and cuts were everywhere. He was dangling from his wrists by a bobbed wire cord on the ceiling. Blood rolled from his skin and dripped on the floor creating tiny puddles. He saw America's face lift slightly, his blue eyes were sparking with anger and determination. He wasn't going to lose this battle.

The camera shifted away from Alfred back to the gerneral. "My name is Mazin. My last name i shall not give. Do what i say or America shall be tortured to death. We'll rip his body in half if we have to..." His voice was bone chilling cold. Then the camera shut off. The screen went black.

England's breath was coming out short and rapid. His hand was over his mouth in shock. The images of America's body flashed his through his mind like lightning. He seen America's body during their...love making. It was always so strong, like his ego. Yet in that short, probably, mintue long clip of him, he looked small. Weak. England staggered backwards and almost fell down. If he didn't grab the bookshelf he would have tumbled flat on the floor. Japan was also horrified. He looked slowly at England.

"England, I bet the other countries got this message. What shall we do?" He had asked, body turned so he was ready to rush out the door.

"We need to rescue America!" England almost snapped as he stood up. "Japan, please ask Germany and Russia for help. Please continue on getting messages and decode them, as for me, I'm going to go save America. You guys, back me up!" He said almost sounding a bit demanding like America would normally be, but he wasn't going to apologize. This was urgent, it was pure torture, it was evil.

England watched Japan brisk nod before he and raced down the hallway. He then did the same, but in the opposite direction to where he kept his weapons. He wouldn't go there with any troops, as risky as it was, he wasn't going to sacrifce any more lives.

Hold on just a bit longer America. I'm coming to rescue you! 


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank my awesome editior Breigrace and people who are actually reading my story. Thank you everyone, you're awesome! :D**

* * *

America fell to the dirt floor. His face smashed into the cold cement that was there. He flipped onto his back, military uniform in tatters. "What the hell do you want from me!" He snapped at Mazin.

Mazin just glared down and didn't reply. The Iraqi turned and looked at the guards. He spoke in Muslim then walked away. Before he left the room, he said. "You'll get a proper torture session later Jones Alfred."

"You're the worst." America sat up muttering. He stared out of the cell back against the wall to hide. Never he was captured before. He wiped the blood off his cheek. His body felt sore. What's going to happen to me? He thought to himself.

America opened his eyes to pure darkness. The American must have dozed off without knowing it. He lifted his hands, hardly able to see that he was already chained up. His glasses were shattered but still placed on his face. Mazin's sickly figure could be seen as a shadow across the room, joined by his ghastly subordinates. "Good morning America." He mocked. "Your torturing session is going to begin soon. Just tell us all you know and we'll go easy on you."

"Go hang yourself! Never!" America cursed, staggering to his feet. He was quickly kicked right back down.

"Shut up!" Mazin spat then snatched his shirt collar, he tugged him closer. The Iraqi man looked up and said. "Go around him now. You know what to do."

America's eyes widen when hands grasped the nation's arm and dragged him backwards. They snatched his wrists then lifted him up, he had no time to react when he felt something sharp and cold wrap around his wrists tightly, the men who were struggling to hold America up finally let him go. America almost howled in pain as he felt sharp metal sink right into his skin. Refusing to show any emotion of that what-so-ever, to hold back the back screams he bit on his tongue.

Mazin eyes were narrowed in anger that America wasn't showing the reaction he wanted. So, he turned around behind him to a shelf that held all sorts of tools. He grabbed a whip that had nine limbs with curved inward hooks. The cat-o-nine-tails. Mazin turned back to America, eyes cold. "Tell me what you know." He repeated

All of a sudden the men started ripping off America's military uniform top. They threw it to the ground in shreds. "Go sir!" One of them grinned a sickly toothless smile.

Mazin walked to America slowly. "So what will it be Mr. Jones?" He asked, voice low and full of malice.

America looked up with narrowed blue eyes. "I'm not going to tell you anything." He struggled against the bobbed wire but sucked in a sharp breath when the spikes drove deeper into his flesh. From the corner of his eye, he could see blood rolling down his skin. Seeing the crimson it made him feel worse. The blonde nation looked forward again, eyes challengingly and locking onto Mazin's. "Do your worst old man, I won't tell you a thing." America said coldly spatting at the Iraqi's feet.

Mazin grinted his few teeth. "I was going to hold back on you because you are a country, but you leave me no choice!" He raised the cat-o-nine-tails and slapped hard against America's bare chest. America almost screamed in pain as he felt skin tear off his chest, but he bit down harder on his tongue to hold back weakness/ He could taste metal in his mouth now and his tongue throbbed. Mazin snarled angerly. Then without holding back anymore, he snapped the whip everywhere on America's body. He swore in Muslim. Cursed him.

Blood splattered everywhere and soon, even America's pants were missing. All of his body was covered in blood. Deep pulsing wounds cloaked his body. America just hung there by his wrists holding back painful sounds. Yet, he was panting for breath along with the General. After a few seconds, America lifted his head slowly and chocked out. "Is that the best you can do?"

That only infuriated Mazin even more. "Get the water now!" He roared to one of the troopers. The man nearly leaped out of his skin as he scrambled to go get it. A few seconds later, he returned with a bucket full of water. But it wasn't any ordinary H2o. It was salt water. Mazin snatched it out of the soldier's hands and splashed it all over America's body. Then he himself got another bucket and drenched America's back. Over and over, he kept pouring. Finally, America gave in. He let out an ear-piercing screech. Everywhere on his body burned. His toe's curled and his hands clenched tightly. He knew he was bleeding their too. The room reeked of the room of blood, sweat, salt, mold. It made America's stomach turn inside out.

Mazin backed away from America. America had tensed up, expecting more pain and torture. When the Iraqi spoke, America knew he was talking about him but all he could hear was buzzing noises. The world was already growing blurry. "Darn it..." He muttered. He noticed Mazin turn towards him suddenly. America looked up and glared silently at him as if he was to say 'drop dead Satan's son.' His eyes moved to the new object in Mazin's hands. A camera slightly. He knew he was broadcasting this across the world. America knew he should feel humiliated but all he could actually feel was fear itself. Mazin turned around again, away from America as if were to say 'your not going anywhere.'

"My name is Mazin. My last name i shall not give. Do what i say or America shall be tortured to death. We'll rip his body in half if we have to..." Mazin growled lightly then switched off the camera. America could feel the adrenaline rush through his vein's. He struggled to keep his eyes open even longer when the General started walking back to him holding the whip again. The world was already fading to black when he heard the loud smack and pierce of pain course through his shoulder and down his leg

_S-Someone...Save me._


	4. Chapter 3

England opened the map of the Iraqi territory he as stood where America had been captured. He looked around slowly as he kept close to the helicopter. "Damn." He cursed silently. "Where did they go off to?" England turned around and hopped back into the helicopter. He sat next to the pilot. "No luck." England had sighed. Then. Suddenly, an idea had suddenly struck him. "Sir, could you fly southwards, into the moorland?" He added as he pulled the map out and circled the area with his finger.

"The place where they kept America was dark, but, briefly in the video, I saw sand and dirt. If I'm correct, the dirt should be somewhere around there!" England explained. The man nodded. "Alright." Was all he said. England gripped onto the chair as the helicopter silently rose into the air (these were the military ones, given by from America) they flew forward slowly over the grassy lands. England peered out of the window trying to see through the tall grass. Minutes passed before England burst to his feet. "There!" He gasped pointing. "I see a building, underneath the tree. Please sir, lower me down, and you do not have to land all the way." He quickly said.

England turned and raced back off the flying mobile to snatch a riffle. He stood near the exit of the helicopter when he saw some figure's running towards him in the distance. England froze in horror and automatically aimed the gun. Slowly he began to make out who was running. It was Russia and Germany. England leaped out of the helicopter when it was only a few feet from the ground the other nations halfway with the nations. Remembering to keep his voice down he whispered harshly to them. "You moron's what are you doing here?"

Germany held up his gun. "I am here to help you." His blue eyes were serious. "What they are doing to America is unforgivable!" His deep voice rumbled angrily.

Russia nodded slightly in agreement. "I agree. I'd like du show zem a few way's du torture somevone, da? Huheheh." He chuckled coldly.

Somehow England felt a rush of relief, but no way was he going to actually say that out loud. "W-Well!" He coughed awkwardly. "We should hurry. We can't run into anyone or we're in trouble." The Brit turned around and crept through the tall grass holding the gun tightly against his chest as Russia and Germany followed close behind him. As they approached the small building, England was ready to burst the door down and find America but was stopped by Germany. He silently pointed to a broken underground window. Russia was already squeezing inside. "All clear da!" He whispered. Germany swiftly landed inside, but not as soft as he would have liked. England moved to his hands and knees to crawl through. He went in bum first to catch the unsteady ground. England let go of the window and dropped beside the two larger countries. "Security isn't very good, da?" Russia observed as he walked to the closed door. He pressed his ear to it to listen for any sounds.

Germany lifted the gun and rested it on his shoulder. "It could be a trap." He guessed. "Aftar senzing zat type of messege, anyvone vould done ze same as us."

England blinked walking up to the door. "For once Germany's right Russia-."

Russia opened the door casually then walked out as if it was his home. _Bloody hell you're too laid back!_ England thought in horror watching, Germany cautiously walked through the doorway. The hallway split into two different directed lanes. The one on the west went north. The one of the east went south. Germany glanced down each one. "We should split up. _Ja_, Russia and I will go will go eastward's. England, you go westwards."

England opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off by a loud howl in Germany and Russia's direction. "That sounded like America!" England gasped, ducking underneath Germany and racing through the hallway. He swerved around and continued to run toward where the sound of America's voice came from.

"England, come back!" Russia shouted trying to keep up. England ignored his two comrades warning calls. He was about to turn left to where a cell stood when he spotted Mazin. Mazin was standing; America was underneath his boot while the General ground the metal clad shoe into his side. "Tell me Mr. Jones," His voice was bone cold, "And I'll let you go."

"G-Go to hell you scumbag!" America rasped still using all he had to fight off Mazin's antics. England felt his heart wrench at the sound of his voice. He sounded so...So...Helpless. Russia and Germany fell beside him and for a moment, and they listened in humble silence

Mazin pressed his boot harder on the blonde nation's chest. England could have sworn he heard a crack before America let out another howl. If it wasn't for Germany holding his shoulder, no, holding him back. He would have leaped out and dashed to Alfred's side. He would shield him and comfort him with hugs and kisses. But now...

"I'll break every bone in your body." Mazin hissed. The sound of a whip cracked against the sound of skin.

"I'll heal." Alfred chocked out.

"I'll burn down your home."

"And I'll build it back up."

"I'll break down your ego!"

"And I'll gain it back up again you bastard!"

Then Mazin snapped. His patience was gone. "I'll destroy the one you hold closest to you. You're Arthur Kirkland! You're England!"

There were a few seconds pause. A loud yell came from America. He threw Mazin off his body, flinging him against the brick wall. From the corner England saw a bloodied, yet familiar, body frame of America. He stood up then coughed up a mouthful of blood. He clenched his feet. "Don't you fucking dare touch my friends or England you hear me you Iraqi?"

That's it. England couldn't take anymore. He exploded from the corner. "America!"

America turned around. His blue eyes were wide. "B-Britain? Is that you?" His voice was weak. From this angle he could see Mazin really did a huge toll on him. His body was covered in blood, dirt, and sweat. Some wounds were still pulsing blood and bruises marked his face, chest, and arms.

England ran to the cell door and yanked it open. The Brit ran to him and wanted to throw his arms around his neck but he didn't want to injure America further and his tsundere side was on fire. "Y-You idiot!" England clenched his fists, threatening to punch him. He couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on his weakened lover though.

"I was worried, sick you git! The rest of the world is worried. When we saw you on the screen, we thought you were going to die! I-I…you're such a stupid, you're a wanker, a git, a total—" England was interrupted when Russia said.

"Ah, you guys, we have company da?" He said holding up the gun.

"You nations have nowhere to go…" A raspy voice came from the end of the cell. Mazin lifted his head feebly. Blood rolled from the corner of his mouth, a few bricks were actually broken. Well, America does have unnatural strength. Then he fainted.

Before England knew it, they were surrounded by Iraqi troops. They aimed their guns at the countries. Russia lifted his eyebrows and stepped forward. "Ah, you vant du fight me? Vell then, I von't hold back~!" Then he began firing his gun. Bullets now seemed to fly from both sides. Germany and Russia were side by side fighting off the enemy while England was trying to keep America from falling unconscious. "America!" He gasped.

Germany fell back while Russia kept shooting. Russia had a creepy smile on his face. "Give me him." The German country ordered. "We can escape quicker zat way."

England gulped and nodded. He quickly took Germany's fighting place then charged forward shooting. Men fell down, slumped to the floor. England was grazed with a bullet or two, but he didn't stop. They couldn't use the secret passage. It would take too long to leave.

Russia ran up to England. "Dis is fun!" He laughed shooting. "I've haven't killed in a long time!"

Germany snapped. "Russia, you shouldn't even be killing at all." He had draped his coat over Alfred to cover his naked body. England could see the entrance now. He grinded his teeth then used his shoulder to smash the door opened. They all ran, ran into they got back into the helicopter. Germany had settled America down on the floor. "We need to treat his wounds. "He said in a gruff voice. Russia had turned to grab the first aid kit on the shelf behind him. "This?" He handed it to Germany. England stared watching the two work together. He wanted to help, but knew if he was to. He'd probably just cry. So, England stepped back and whispered. "If you need my help, tell me."

England sat down beside John. The male human glanced at the Brit but didn't say a word as they flew back to the world conference where everyone waited for the United States of America to return.


End file.
